One More Go
by ElementofHeart
Summary: [Post-Buu Saga] Gohan reunites with the girl whose heart has been tested yet again. [Gohime]


**Wow...it's been awhile since I've stepped foot in this fandom. Feels kinda...nice.**

 **Anyways here's another story for a pairing that doesn't get much love, but definitely deserves a whole lot of it. I was just struck with a random bout of inspiration and one of my first OTP's had to be the main characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It felt like ages since he'd done this.

What was once a routine before had suddenly turned into a rarity, and it was obvious to say that that the young demi-saiyan felt exhilarated to finally fly out to this side of the region after so long, past the endless vast of mountains and soaring through the clouds above, the crisp night air doing good to his newly-healed lungs.

It all only seemed to heighten at the thought of a certain individual that lived nearby.

Gohan let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm his racing heart. He was going to see her again, and the blood pumping through his veins only seemed to serve as a reminder that he was getting closer with each mile he covered. Needless to say it wasn't very long before he was hovering right outside her window, the moonlight reflecting off her clear glass window as he gently knocked, waiting patiently, unable to keep the smile from his face at her reaction.

It wasn't a surprise to him when Gohan was immediately enveloped in a hug the moment he step foot in her room—thankfully he floated just before they could hit the solid ground of her wooden floorboards, carefully raising them both back up to a standing position.

The moment she didn't laugh along with him, however, was when he finally noticed that something was wrong.

"Lime?" He blinked, and slowly began to grow concerned when she didn't look at him…not even when he gently tried to coax her into letting him see her beautiful face, one that he hadn't seen in almost a month.

Suddenly, it felt liked someone had splashed cold water on him.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked immediately, looking down at her. Her body was trembling against his, sounding alarm bells in his head. But...but she had no injuries when he first saw her! And her ki levels were _fine_ , normal even, he deduced after a quick scan, so she wasn't in any trouble.

So why was she like this?

He opened his mouth slightly, panic seeping in when she didn't say anything at first; but before he could say anything else, her voice pierced through the silence.

"I was so scared…" Lime held back a lump in her throat, burying herself into his chest, clinging to him. "I-I didn't think you…"

 _I didn't think you were coming back._

Upon realization, his concern dropped, instead replaced by a look of tenderness as he wrapped his arms around her.

Of course, he thought with a sigh, he'd been gone for so long, having had to spend time recovering at Capsule Corp for longer than he had anticipated…it was only natural that she'd think that. It felt like Cell all over again; the fear of losing him started to overwhelm her when she hadn't been allowed to see him, and after hearing the growing stories about the battle with the powerful Majin and the Z-fighters, one that Gohan was sure people depicted as more horrific than what happened in reality, it seemed to only make it all the worse.

Add in the fact that they weren't given them a proper to chance to reunite since the threat that was Majin Buu had first emerged...it was no wonder she was like this.

Gohan apologized first and foremost, heart aching when she finally looked up, only to see the fear and uncertainty in her watery teal orbs. She really thought he'd almost...his fingers curled around her shoulder. He'd make it up to her tonight for sure, he thought, as he bent down to kiss her forehead, wiping away her tears before she slipped back into his arms.

"I said I'd come back, didn't I?" He answered softly, a small smile on his face as he looked down at her shaking form. Laying his chin atop her head, he rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring reassurances into her hair that he wasn't going anywhere.

 _"Not now…not ever."_

* * *

 **I feel like after a while Gohan would act more calmer and less abashed with Lime now that their relationship has been well-established (especially affection wise). He can still be oblivious of course, but he means well, and Lime's more understanding and has a good grasp of the demi-saiyan's personality based on the number of years they've known each other.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hopefully there will be more fics of these two soon.**


End file.
